


Captain Kurosawa

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, HEllo it’s pirate time so take this quick and lazy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane captures the great Captain Kurosawa Dia but ends up with way more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Captain Kurosawa

“Captain Kurosawa…” Yohane looked down at the woman who had been brought onto her ship deck. Kurosawa Dia was a name many pirates feared. The oldest daughter and heir to a powerful sea trade family. It was considered wise not to mess with them or their vessels. However, Dia didn't scare Yohane one bit. “I never thought anyone would take you down but here we are.”

Dia glared back at her, trying to wriggle free from the men who currently held her in place. “Get your fucking hands off me!” 

Yohane commanded her men to let go. Dia immediately tried to dignify herself but she found it rather difficult in restraints. 

“Well…” Yohane grinned at Dia, stepping closer. “What are you going to do now Captain Kurosawa?”

Dia let out a huff, turning her head away and refusing to say a word.

“We’ll sell her back to the Kurosawa family for ransom. They'll pay good money to have their oldest daughter back.” Turning to her crew Yohane made sure her voice was stern. “She needs constant supervision and not a single one of you is to touch a hair on her head.”

“Wow I'm surprised a disgusting pirate like you can treat anyone with respect.” Dia commented under her breath.

Yohane turned back to Dia. “Shut up.”

Dia replied simply by spitting on the ship’s deck. Ignoring it, Yohane focused back on her crew. She barked out a few orders for them to get back to work before taking Dia down below deck. A room with a few jail cells which was used to hold a small number of prisoners. It was empty thankfully, Yohane didn't want Dia anywhere near the usual scum. 

Dia was something special.

The next day, Yohane went to visit Dia to see how she was getting on and to give her a little gift.

A Night in a jail cell hadn't done anything to break Dia’s spirit. She seemed just as pissed off and ready to kill as ever. Yohane wondered how much Dia must hate her right now.

“Good morning  _ former _ Captain Kurosawa.” Yohane stressed the word ‘former’ just to annoy her a little more. “I have something for you.”

“Whatever it is, I don't want it.” Dia said, folding her arms.

“Oh come on, you'll like this!” Yohane grinned, bringing in the meal she'd prepared specifically for Dia along with one for herself. It was a lot more luxurious than the gruel she and the crew would normally eat. “I bet you're hungry. I've even got you fruit too.”

Dia stared at Yohane quizzically. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Because you're our guest of honour!”

“Some way to treat a guest...” Dia remarked before sighing. “I suppose I'm hungry.”

“We can eat together.” Yohane slid Dia's plate in through a gap at the bottom of the jail bar door. “Wouldn't that be nice?”

“Disgusting.” 

Chuckling, Yohane paid her hostility no mind and sat down. She dug into the food in pure bliss, it had been a long time since she'd let herself eat something so good. Rations sure sucked but everyone of her crew deserved to eat well. That was the morals Yohane always tried to follow. Dia could get just a little special treatment though.

The two of them ate in absolute silence. Dia was trying very hard not to react but Yohane could tell just how hungry she was. The slightly undignified and rushed way Dia composed herself while eating gave it away. 

Yohane finished up her meal then bidded Dia a goodbye. Ordering one of her crew members to keep watch, Yohane focused on her other juties.

Darkness enveloped the ship as night fell. 

Yohane woke up and with blurry eyes, she heard the soft creak of wood. Next thing Yohane knew, someone was straddling her and there was a knife at her throat.

“Captain Yoshiko.” Dia's voice cooed. 

“Oh come on! How'd you even know that name?”

In the low light of a lantern that should have been extinguished, Dia smirked. “I know all about the ships that sail these seas. Did you really think that you captured me?”

“Yeah maybe…” Yohane gulped, hoping she could reach for a weapon of some sorts. How could she be so foolish as to think this couldn't be an assassination attempt.

Dia noticed the way Yohane queitly slid her hand and held it down. “Buu Buu, I wouldn't try that if I was you.”

“So what happens here? Are you going to kill me?”

“I was but…” Dia moved the knife an inch away, allowing Yohane to finally feel like she could breathe. “Let's just say I had a change of heart.” Dia quickly kissed Yohane's cheek. “Thanks for the meal.”

With that, Dia was gone a few seconds later. Yohane alerted her crew but Dia was nowhere to be found. Cursing to herself Yohane couldn't stop thinking about the way those lips felt on her cheek. 

Yohane swore she would find Dia again and… Her face heated up as her pulse raced. Yohane panicked, second guessing everything. 

She decided to just find Captain Kurosawa again and figure it out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate time :00


End file.
